Recently, applications executed by client devices in mobile wireless networks have substantially increased the data traffic through the mobile networks. These types of applications can require relatively large amounts of data to be transmitted to or from a client device, such as video data. By increasing the data traffic, these applications can affect mobile operators and the dimensioning of core networks. As the mobile data traffic increases, new challenges can arise, and important network trade-offs may be required.